


Some people call it love

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mpreg but in further chapters, Secret Relationship, Theo loves Liam too, Thiam, liam loves him, pack doesn’t trust Theo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: The story about Liam and Theo’s relationship, how it developed, how Liam was sick of hiding and how everything turned upside down.





	1. Secret

In the middle of the night a wolf was running through Beacon Hills’ forest but when he approached a grade he stopped. He turned back to his human form, dressed up in clothes he left there before and started slowly walking forward a person laying on the grass. Without a word he laid next to the person and looked onto a full of stars sky. Minutes passed but none of them spoke until werewolf broke the silence.  
“I don’t want to do this anymore.” He just said.  
“Do what?” The other one asked.  
“Hide.” Wolf boy simply answered.  
“You know there is no other way.” Older one said seriously.  
“There has to be.” Younger sat, he still wasn’t looking at the person next to him.  
“Are you sure?” That person also sat.  
“Yes.” werewolf said with doubt, he heard the other one getting up.  
“I hope you’re right.” Theo Raeken said before left the boy alone in the woods. 

The next day Liam Dunbar woke up even more tired than he was. When he finally got home last night he couldn’t stop thinking about Theo and what he said.  
He and Theo got very close after a war but because Scott and the rest decided to stay in Beacon Hills for some time and still didn’t trust the chimera they had to keep it down and reduce it to the night meetings. Liam now was living with McCall family after Scott got back and fortunately he never asked about beta’s night trips, although Liam couldn’t touch Theo because Scott would sense him. If that wasn’t enough young werewolf was still haunted by nightmares of Theo getting killed in a fight or the pack sending him back to hell what didn’t make it easier. Every time he woke up from a nightmare he wanted to make sure Theo was save, to hug him and never let go but instead he could only text him so Scott wont hear their conversation. Long story short it wasn’t easy and Liam had total right to be tired. That night wasn’t different so when he got out of bed he texted Theo immediately and waited for the answer. He dressed up and went downstairs to meet Scott in the kitchen.  
“Good morning.” He said opening the fridge.  
“Morning.” alpha greeted smiling. “How did you sleep?” He asked.  
“Pretty okay.” Liam smiled back as he sat by the table and started eating.  
“You know you can tell me anything?” Scott took his plate and putted it in the dishwasher.  
“Yea.” beta faked a smile again as his alpha left.  
Theo still didn’t text back and Liam hoped he’ll at least see him at school so he finished his breakfast as quickly as he could and left.  
Going through halls of Beacon Hills High School he bumped on Mason and Corey.  
“Where are you going so fast?” His best friend asked.  
“Have you seen Theo?” Liam simply asked.  
“No, why? Did he do something again?” Corey seemed serious.  
“Sort of.” Liam lied faking a smile.  
“I’m sure he’s fine. Unfortunately.” Mason smiled back. “Now come on or we’ll be late for class.”  
Whole biology lesson Liam couldn’t think about anything other than Theo so at the break he hurried to the bathroom to make a call but chimera didn’t pick up. Beta tried few more times, without any result.  
He knew he couldn’t skip classes because Scott would question him so he decided to make a visit after school when his phone vibrated.  
“We have emergency meeting today at 3.” The message said but Liam had different priority.  
When last bell rang he packed himself to quickly leave school but got stopped by Mason.  
“What would you say to a movie after meeting?” teenager asked.  
“Sounds great but I’m not going.” Liam informed politely.  
“What? Why? Scott said it’s an emergency.” Corey remembered.  
“I have something to do.” beta smiled. “But I’ll catch you later.” He assured before leaving.  
He knew exactly where Theo’s truck was parked so after few minutes he was at the abandoned parking lot hidden by the trees. Liam stepped closer to the car and sighed in relief when he saw chimera sleeping on a front seat. He knocked loud enough for Theo to wake up and open the door.  
“What are you doing here?” he asked sleepily moving onto the passenger seat so Liam could get into the truck and close the door.  
“You didn’t answer my messages nor my calls. I thought something happened.” Beta answered seriously, looking at the chimera.  
“I may have lost my phone.” Theo just said. “You had another nightmare?”  
Liam just nodded.  
“Everything is okay. I’m okay...” Raeken wanted to hug him but he couldn’t. Seeing Liam like this was breaking his heart. “Last night... I’ve been thinking... It’ll be better for me to leave...” he confessed.  
“Are you out of your mind?!” Dunbar shouted. “There is no way I’m letting you go!”  
“Li relax...” Theo’s voice was still quiet. “I know it’s hard but that’s the only way...”  
”Why?” Liam asked numbly.  
”I love you Liam. I really do but it hurts to see you like this... Scared about my life.. Whenever you tell me you had a nightmare I want to make it all better. I want to cuddle you to sleep... I want to touch you.. kiss you... love you... and I know I can’t because of Scott and the rest and it’s killing me..” Theo’s eyes were wet from tears and heart pounding fast.  
“You think I care what they think anymore?” Beta sudden anger surprised Theo. “Now when I’m here they are having emergency meeting where I was supposed to be. I choose you because the vision of something bad happening to you was devastating and I will always choose you because I love you too Theo.... I’m tired of running..” he whispered not caring about Theo’s scent on him and without saying anything he leaned closer and kissed his boyfriend passionately.  
Chimera kissed back immediately making Liam change his position so now he was on Theo’s lap facing him. Kiss deepen and Theo’s hands were running all over Liam’s back trying to pull him even closer. As they separated Liam rested his forehead on chimera’s breathing heavily.  
“I’m never letting you go.” Theo breathed out.  
“Neither am I.” Beta smiled.  
He connected their lips again hungrily biting his lower lip. Just when he slipped his hands under Theo’ shirt his telephone rang. They separated and Liam sighed looking at the screen.  
“It’s Scott.” Beta informed.  
“You should answer..” Theo suggested but instead of listening Dunbar opened the window, throw his phone away and closed it again.  
“Don’t think so.” He smiled before he took off Theo’s shirt and kissed his boyfriend passionately.  
“What happened to always listening to your alpha?” chimera smiled cockily.  
“I met you.” Liam smiled back connecting their lips again.


	2. Texting

After having their first mind blowing car sex and a really long nap neither of them wanted to leave until they realize it was already dark outside.   
“I think it’s time for you to go..” Theo suddenly said as they were laying fully dressed on the backseat and he was playing with Liam’s hair.   
“You really want to get rid of me.” Beta joked hiding his face in chimera’s neck and pulling him even closer.  
“I really don’t, believe me... but you have school tomorrow and Scott is probably already pissed off..”  
“You have school too...” Liam reminded.   
“Yes but I don’t have an overprotective alpha over my head.” Chimera smiled as they sat.   
“Very funny asshole.” beta mumbled. “See you tomorrow.” He said kissing Theo for goodbye.   
“Love you babe.” Chimera kissed back.  
“Love you too.” Liam confessed before he left.   
Fortunately Scott was already asleep so Liam could take a shower and go to his room without any questions that were about to come in the morning. Beta woke up at 5 am surprisingly not because of a nightmare but a really strong urge to vomit spending the rest of the morning in the bathroom.  
“Is everything alright?” Scott asked as Liam was drinking water in the kitchen.  
“Yea.. I just feel a little bit sick.” Beta answered   
“Werewolves don’t get sick... “ alpha reminded.  
“Well I apparently do.”   
“If this will happen again you should go to Deaton... by the way where have you been last night? We had a meeting.”  
“I had to do something.. Won’t happen again.” Liam lied.  
“You know you can tell me everything right?”  
“I wish...” beta sighed before leaving to school.  
As always he met Mason and Corey by his locker.   
“So where were you yesterday?” His best friend asked curiously.  
“Is this really that important?” Liam sighed.  
“You met with someone.” Corey assumed smiling.   
“What? No..” beta lied.  
“Who is he?” Mason continued asking as they were walking through the hallway.   
“You don’t know him.” werewolf sighed as he decided to just go with it.   
“Is he hot?” Corey wondered.  
Liam sank in the memory of last night and naked Theo.  
“Yep. He definitely is.” He turned red just as someone pushed him passing by.   
“Watch out Dunbar.” A well known voice growled as Liam turned around.  
“You were the one who push me Raeken.” beta shot back trying to hide a smile creeping on his face from the sight of his love in front of him.  
“Whatever.” Theo just mumbled and Liam could swore he winked at him before leaving.   
“What the heck was that?” His best friend stood there confused.  
“Who knows?” Dunbar answered reaching into his pocket to find his phone and new message on it ‘You left it last night ;)’.   
He realized Theo slipped his phone into his pocket while pretending to push him.   
“Whatever.” Corey summed up. “Let’s go to class...”  
The day went by pretty fast and Liam was feeling a little bit better than in the morning. He didn’t threw up even once and managed to eat lunch without any surprises but when his best friend and his boyfriend decided to walk him home he knew something was up. His suspicions turned out to be right when he walked through the front door and saw Scott, Malia, Lydia, Stiles and Derek sitting in the living room and waiting for him.   
“Hey guys.” He greeted nervously. “What is it all about?”  
“We’re worried about you..” Lydia started calmly.   
“You missed the meeting.. you’re coming home in the morning... You’re really nervous lately... And what is the weirdest, you are sick.” Scott counted.   
“I’m okay now so don’t worry and I am not a kid, I can take care of myself.. I don’t miss school, I have good grades... I don’t see why I can’t come home late..”   
“You can, that’s not a point..” alpha said.  
“We think something is wrong and you’re not telling us. We can help you Liam.. “ Stiles said,  
“Everything is okay guys. Really... Thanks for concern... Can I go upstairs now? I’m pretty exhausted.” he smiled weakly.  
“Sure. Just so you know we’re here for you.”Lydia smiled politely.  
“I know.” Beta smiled and left.  
Liam could hear every word they were saying but didn’t listen instead he rushed to the bathroom to throw up again. ‘If this happen again go to Deaton.’ He remembered Scott words. If it repeats in the morning he will. Now he just laid down on his bed and texted Theo.  
‘They made me an intervention...’  
He didn’t have to wait long for an answer.  
‘You serious?’  
‘Yea.. Mason and Corey think I’m seeing someone.’  
‘Did you tell them?’  
‘Hell no.’  
There was a long moment before he texted again.   
‘Thanks for the phone by the way.’  
‘You’re welcome. :) I found it on the ground just where you throw it.’  
‘I totally forgot about that.’  
‘How could you forget about the best and the only sex you ever had?’  
‘Asshole.’  
‘Just admit it.’  
‘You’re a jerk.’  
‘But your jerk.’  
Liam smiled.  
‘Yea you’re right.’  
‘So what are you doing tonight puppy?’  
‘Probably sleeping and thinking how much I miss you.’  
‘Ew I’m gonna throw up.’  
‘Like you don’t miss me.’  
‘I do. I wish you were here.’  
‘Such a sap.’   
‘But you love it.’  
‘I do..’  
‘I have an idea.’  
‘What?’  
‘Don’t freak out just answer.’  
At first Liam had no clue what he was talking about but suddenly Skype on his phone rang. He answered to see his boyfriend laying on the backseat of his truck, smiling.  
‘I just wanted to see you so I figured out we can use Skype but talk by text.’ Theo texted.  
‘Not bad for a greatest villain in Beacon Hills but I think I prefer hateful you than sappy you.’  
‘Sure.’  
Liam saw Theo smirk.  
‘I think I’ll go to sleep but can you not hang up until I’ll fall asleep ?’  
‘Everything for you. You didn’t have a nightmare?’  
‘Surprisingly not.’   
‘I’m glad to hear that, good night Dunbar.’  
Liam smiled at Theo while Theo smiled back.  
‘Goodnight Raeken.’


	3. Fear

Liam again had a peaceful night but this time also disturbed by morning sickness and Scott knocking on bathroom’s door.   
“You okay?” alpha asked concerned.  
“I’m not sure...” Liam groaned from over the toilet.  
“Do you want me to take you to Deaton?” Scott asked as Liam finally left the bathroom.  
“I’ll go after school, thanks.” Beta smiled weakly.   
“Are you sure?”  
“Yea. I am big wolf.”   
“Okay, but tell me what he said.”  
“I will.” Liam promised.  
After silent breakfast Scott left to Malia and Liam to school.   
He was now standing by the water dispenser as he got pushed into janitor’s closet by at first invisible force that turned out to be Theo.   
“Hi.” Chimera just smiled.  
“Hello.” Liam smiled back.  
“You look so cute when you sleep.” Theo admitted.   
“Creepy.” Beta joked before chimera kissed him.  
“Is this creepy for you?” Theo smiled winking.   
“Not at all.” Liam kissed back. “So why am I here?”  
“Just wanted to kiss you.” Theo nibbled skin on Liam’s neck, scenting him. “You smell different... is something wrong?”  
“I’m just a little bit sick. I’ll see Deaton after school.” Liam said resting his head on the wall.  
“You want me to come with you?” Chimera asked his cold breath sending a shiver through beta’s spine.   
“Thanks but I’ll be okay, besides we don’t want to risk..”   
“Okay just tell me if something was wrong.”   
“I will.”   
“What about your nightmares?”   
“That was second peaceful night. I hadn’t have one of those since the war.”   
“I’m glad to hear that.”  
“Thanks for staying with me last night.”   
“No problem puppy.” Theo whispered before he sucked on Liam’s neck.   
He lifted beta’s leg and pull him even closer to his body making Liam groan. When they were about to take off their shirts the bell rang.   
“Shit.” Theo cursed stepping away and trying to get himself together.  
“We can finish it later.” Liam winked smiling.   
“I’ll text you hun.” Chimera assured.  
“Can’t wait. Love you.” Beta gave his boyfriend the last kiss.   
“Love you too.”   
As they left and went separate ways Liam felt empty, like he wanted to hold Theo’s hand and kiss him all the time. He made it to the biology class just in time and was greeted by suspicious looks from Corey and Mason.   
“Were have you been?” His best friend asked.   
“Places.” Liam just answered.  
“Would you ever tell us the truth?” Corey sigh.  
“Maybe.” Werewolf smiled.  
The rest of the day wasn’t special. He didn’t see Theo around again what made him wonder about the night as he couldn’t wait to see him again. After school Liam went to Deaton as he planned. He knew everything was alright but he just wanted to tell Scott that the vet confirmed it.  
“How can I help you?” the man asked as beta entered the clinic.  
“I am feeling sick lately and Scott wanted me to come here to check what’s going on but it’s nothing serious right?” Liam explained.  
“How often are you feeling sick?” Deaton asked.  
“It’s been only two days but usually in the morning and at night.” Dunbar answered confused. “Is it something serious?”  
“Have you had sex lately?” the vet continued.  
“Is it important?” Liam got red.  
“I know it’s not comfortable but these informations are important.” man assured him.  
“Okay than... Yes I did..” beta said slowly.  
“With a man?”  
“What does it...” Liam started but when he saw Deaton’s look he just answered the question. “Yes.”  
“Was he supernatural and if yes did you use protection?”  
“Yes and no.. Can you tell me what’s going on?” Dunbar was getting more and more creeped out.  
“I think I know what’s going on but you won’t like that.”  
“Give it to me..”  
“I think you may be pregnant.”  
At first Liam thought he was joking but the serious look on Deaton’s face told him otherwise.  
“And before you say something, it is possible in supernatural world for man to get pregnant but only betas have this ability.” Vet continued.  
“So you are saying that.... How can you be sure?” Liam cleared his throat.   
“I am not. That’s why we need this.” Man opened one of the drawers and handed teenager a pregnancy test. “You know how it works?”  
Liam just nodded and headed to the bathroom still thinking it was just a joke made by his pack. He did his thing and know he just had to wait two longest minutes in the world. After they passed he nervously looked at the stick and his heart stop making all the blood rush out from his face. The test was positive. ‘No. No no no no no. Hell no. This isn’t true.’ he thought leaving the bathroom angrily.  
“This thing is broken.” He growled to Deaton showing him the result.   
“It’s not Liam.... and there are some really important things you need to know...” the vet started but beta cut him off.  
“No!” He shouted. “I don’t have to know anything because it’s not true! Screw this test and screw you! I’m leaving!”   
He did as he said and as soon as he was outside immediately started running. He ran and ran, so long that he stopped in the middle of the woods at the other side of the town. He leaned on a tree and slide down exhausted but less angry than he was before. ‘Why am I so angry? I love Theo...’ he thought. ‘But he probably never even thought about a baby especially not brought by me. Theo will hate me. Everyone will hate me. I’m a freak... .’ at that moment Liam realized he wasn’t mad, he was scared. Scared of loosing Theo and his pack. Scared of his love rejecting him. Suddenly he heard someone’s calling so he looked at the screen to see his Alpha name on it. He declined and found out he had few new messages from Theo.  
‘How did it went?’ the first one said.  
‘Everything alright?’  
‘Text me when you can.’  
‘I’m worried love..’  
Few more were from Scott.  
‘Liam were are you?’  
‘Deaton said you suddenly left.’  
‘He probably told Scott everything.’ Liam thought.  
‘Please come home so we could talk.’  
He didn’t want to talk. There was nothing to talk about. He was screwed and now Scott probably knew it and will kick him out of the pack. The frustration and fear took over him as he throw his phone away, hide his face in his hands and started crying.


	4. Screwed

After a long moment Liam managed to calm himself. He knew he had to come back home at the end of the day and was no way he would avoid confrontation with Scott so he wanted to do it as fast as he could. He took his phone and left. While walking through the forest he suddenly heard footsteps what was followed by the well known scent. He didn’t want to deal with him now so Liam stripped down, hide his clothes and phone under the tree so he could come back for them and turned into his animal form. He started walking again but this time he ended up face to face with Theo.  
“Liam?” Chimera seemed to ask but Liam knew he was 100% sure it’s him. “What happened?” He continued. “I was texting you but you didn’t answer. Is something wrong?” He stepped closer but Liam moved away. “What’s going on hun?” Theo moved even closer making beta back up till he hit the tree. “Look I’m worried okay?” The next move Liam didn’t think over, the growl just came out of him now making Theo back up. “Liam..?” he was unsure what to do and Liam growled again. “Hey it’s okay, there is no way you don’t recognize me...”   
‘I’m sorry Theo..’ beta though before he ran away.   
As he got home he was emotionally exhausted. He felt bad for what he did to Theo but that was for the best. At least now. He got upstairs to pull on some clothes and then he knocked at Scott’s bedroom. When alpha opened the door he was scared of his reaction.   
“Let’s just be over it. I’ll pack myself and move is that what you want.” Liam just said not knowing what to do.  
What confused him even more was a big hug from his alpha.   
“Where the hell were you?” he letted beta in and made him sit on the bed. “I was worrying sick.”  
“In the woods.” Liam confessed “Why would you even care? It’s obvious you don’t want me here anymore.”   
“Are you insane? Why wouldn’t I want you here?” Scott’s eyes were huge from shock.  
“Deaton didn’t tell you?” Liam looked at him surprised.   
“He did but I still don’t know what did you have in mind to to think your alpha is an asshole?”   
“So you know I’m pregnant and you’re okay with that?”  
“First of all it’s not your fault. You didn’t know this can happen. Second, it’s still not a reason to kick someone out of the house.”   
Hearing that Liam just sighed in relief as tears started falling from his eyes.   
“Hey...” Scott spoke as he sat next to him and hugged him tightly. “It’s going to be okay...”  
“I... I thought you’ll hate me... and kick me out of the pack...” Liam confessed.  
“I don’t know how other will react but I would never to that.” Scott smiled.  
“Can we keep it to ourselves for now?” Beta asked.  
“Of course... Do you know who the father is?”   
Liam didn’t answer but his alpha understood the allusion.  
“You’ll tell me when you’re ready... by the way Malia found your phone in the woods today.” Scott reached to his pocked and handed the device to Liam. “And there are some things Deaton told me that you have to know. First the sickness is normal in this case even for werewolves so don’t be alarmed by that. Food cravings will start soon, also this kind of pregnancy last only four to five months so you have at least one and a half week until your belly would grow.”   
“Great.. anything more?”  
“You have to take this pills every morning and see Deaton every week.” Scott gave him the box. “I think that’s all...”   
“Then I’m going to bed.. I’m exhausted.” Liam smiled. “Thanks Scott.” He got up.  
“No problem. Just tell me if you need anything.” Alpha said before Liam left.   
As he was finally alone in his room beta looked at his phone and saw he had one voicemail from Theo he decided to listen.   
“Hey Liam. I see you’re mad at me and I have no idea why but it doesn’t matter. I’m sorry if I hurt you but please just tell me you’re safe. I love you Liam and just so you know, nothing will change it.”   
As it ended Liam was feeling guilty again.   
‘I’m safe. I just need a little space that’s all... love you too.’ He texted before he fall asleep.   
For the next week he haven’t been seeing Theo much at school. They weren’t even texting except for ‘Are you okay?’ And ‘Yes’ every day. He couldn’t blame Theo for being so worried but he also didn’t feel strong enough to tell him the truth yet what lead to ignoring Theo’s calls. What Liam didn’t know chimera did notice how beta changed.   
Liam was waking up by morning sickness everyday and his belly began to grow faster than he thought it would. He was already having a hard to see bump what made him wear more baggy sweaters. Corey and Mason didn’t know about his pregnancy either and they managed to get him out of the house for playing video games or watching movies. This week ended pretty fast making Liam to pay Deaton’s another visit.   
“How are you doing?” The vet asked as Liam was having an USG.   
“Pretty fine... I’m sorry about last week...”  
“Don’t be. I understand you were in shock and I’m glad you’re okay now.” Vet just smiled.   
Now it’s been three weeks since Liam found out and one since his belly started really show off he decided to stop going to school and started lying to his best friend he was sick. He was now texting Theo more often so chimera won’t be too nervous but still avoiding the meeting. Scott also tried to keep pack meetings down for a while so Liam could adjust to the new situation.   
The third time Liam went to Deaton he wasn’t expecting the news doctor was about to announce.   
“Theo was here.” He just said when the examination ended.  
These three words were what Liam feared the most.


	5. Scent

It didn’t take much time till Liam was knocking angrily at the window of Theo’s truck.  
“What the hell?” Chimera groaned waking up. “Liam?” He opened the door surprised. “What are you doing here?”   
“Why did you go to Deaton?!” Liam growled.  
“It’s been three weeks since you’ve been acting weird, you left school and it all started from him....” Theo explained calmly but Liam cut him off.  
“You had no right to do this!” he shouted.   
“And you had no right to keep this kind of information from me!” Chimera lost his patience.  
“I can do what I want because it’s my body!” Beta shoot back.  
“But it’s my baby too!”   
“And you don’t want it!”  
“Who told you that?!” Theo calmed a bit but not enough to stop shouting.  
“You have school and life and we never talked about having a family!We didn’t even talk about us!” Liam said anxiously.  
“Just because we didn’t talk about it doesn’t mean I don’t want it!” Theo confessed angrily.  
“What?” Beta just stood there in shock.   
“Liam for fuck’s sake! You really thought I wouldn’t want it?! And for how long you wanted to keep it from me?! Till it’s born?! Did you even considered telling me?!”   
“Yes!”   
“Then why you didn’t?!”  
“Because I was scared!” A dead silence followed this sentence. “I was scared of loosing you.” Liam continued quietly.” That you’d leave me because you’d think I’m a freak.”  
“You really think I am that cruel? That I would abandon my mate who’s pregnant with my baby? I thought you trust me Liam.”  
“I do. I just panicked. I ran off as soon as I found out but then Deaton called Scott and I didn’t want to go back because I thought he was going to kick me out of the house and the pack. I wasn’t ready to tell anyone and it haven’t changed till now. Why? Because it’s not normal. Even if it is for Deaton it isn’t for me and I thought you of all people would understand how it feels to be scared of rejection. But if you don’t then fuck you.”   
“Who else knows?” Theo just asked.  
“No one.” Liam responded.  
“Are you going to tell them?”  
“At some point I’d have to.”  
“Does Scott know that I’m the father?”   
“No.”   
“Let’s keep it that way. At least for now.”   
“Now you know what I was talking about?”  
“I know why you didn’t want to tell THEM.” Theo sighed to calm himself a little bit. “Is everything okay?”he asked.  
“Yes.”   
“Next time can I go with you?”   
Liam looked at him in surprise.  
“You really want to?”   
“Why wouldn’t I? Quit thinking I don’t want it Liam or I swear I’ll punch you.”   
“You can’t punch a pregnant person.” Beta smirked.  
“Unfortunately.” Theo smiled.   
“I’m sorry...” Dunbar spoke suddenly after another moment of silence.  
“For?” Raeken asked confused.  
“For ruining your life and not telling you about it.” Werewolf admitted.  
“Okay, I am mad you didn’t tell me, but you didn’t ruin anything and I’ll repeat it till you believe it. Liam Dunbar I love you and I want this baby. I’ll never, I repeat, NEVER leave you.” Theo stepped closer and touched Liam’s cheek to prove his point. “You are my everything idiot and I’m not overstating.”   
“If you keep talking like that I’ll cry.” Liam laughed.   
“Just come here.” Chimera pulled beta closer hugging him tightly. “I’ll be here. Remember that.”  
“I will.” Liam whispered into his neck. “Now what?”  
“Now I’ll drive you home because It’s too dangerous for you to go alone.”   
“If you’re gonna start being overprotective I’m out.” Beta joked.  
“You know I am. You’re carrying my child get used to it.” Theo smiled back but his eyes looked like he wasn’t joking.  
“You’re an idiot.”  
“No I’m not. I know you think it’s sweet that I care so much.”   
“Yea, you’re right.” Beta kissed his boyfriend. “Okay let’s go. I’m hungry.”   
As soon as they arrived at Scott’s house Theo made Liam promise that he’d talk to him whenever something was wrong.  
“Also I want to see you three times a week and be at your examination.” Theo counted and beta sighed.   
“Okay...” he said.  
They both knew that at some point they will have to talk about confrontation with Scott and the pack but right now it didn’t matter.   
“I love you. Both.” Theo said as a goodbye when Liam was getting out of the car.   
“I.. We love you too.” Beta smiled.   
He would never get used to it.   
He entered the house and saw Scott standing in the living room. At first alpha was smiling but then his expression changed.  
“Father?” He just asked.  
“Yea.”   
“You smell like him.” Scott pointed making Liam nervous.  
“I do?” beta acted like he didn’t know what was going on.  
“Now I understand why you didn’t want to tell me who he was.”   
“I smell like a gang leader or something?” Liam tried to joke but failed.  
“No. You smell like Theo.” Scott said with serious look on his face.


	6. Be your love

INFO. I’m really sorry about this chapter so please don’t kill me. Also I know it’s short one but I felt like it has to be separated. 

At this moment Liam just stood there in shock.

“I do?” He asked nervously.

“Liam is there something you want to tell me?” Scott asked.

“You already know, besides would it change anything?”

“I can’t believe it...” Alpha sighed.

“You said you don’t mind my pregnancy.”

“I don’t but when you wanted to tell me it’s Theo’s?”

“Does that matter?”

“It does. God Liam you’re carrying a traitor’s child. Theo wanted to kill everyone in our pack..”

“He saved me and he helped us. Without him Nolan, I and probably everyone would be dead and Gabe would die in pain.” Beta was loosing his calm, his voice louden.

“But it doesn’t change what he did and who he is.”

“And who is he?!”

“He’s evil Liam. He turned you against me and...”

“Really Scott?! He’s evil?! You know what he did when he found out that I am pregnant?! He said he’ll help, just like you, and he want this baby! He loves me Scott! He drove me here because he was scared something could happen to me! Is that what evil people do?!”

“What if he betrays you?!”

“He won’t!”

“You can’t tell!”

“I can!”

“But I can’t! Liam please don’t tell me you want to keep in touch with him...” Scott calmed a little bit.

“I’m sorry Scott but I do. I love him and you should accept it. Especially now.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t accept it and that’s why I don’t want him here.”

“You know he is the father of my child right?!” Liam asked angrily.

First Scott said he’ll help him no matter what and now he want to separate him and Theo?

“Doesn’t matter we’ll help you with this baby.” Alpha just said like it was no bug deal.

Liam couldn’t believe his ears.

“Are you serious?! I’d never do this to him! If you have a problem with that then maybe I better leave!”

“If you choose him over us then maybe you should!” Scott shouted immediately regretting it.

“Then I will!” Beta shot back before he turned and walked out angrily slamming the doors.

He called Theo but chimera didn’t answer so Liam just took his car and drove to the parking where Theo’s truck was parked. What Beta didn’t expect was to see his boyfriend’s car in front of someone’s house and Theo himself walking into something what looked like a party.

“I can’t be mad at him for this. He can do what he want.” Liam said to himself.

Then why he felt like Theo cheated on him, why he felt betrayed. Beta stood there for a couple of minutes and tried to call Theo again but without any result. ‘Get your shit together Dunbar.’ He fought as he drove off and was now just driving without a point until he stopped at the well known abandoned parking lot and turned on the radio.

‘Stone cold, out of sight

Too dark to trace the light

Don't leave me when I'm alone

Oh, and I'll be here when daylight's gone

I'mma be your love

When the fire burn, when the blessed turn

I'mma be your love, I'mma be your love

When the crazy world turn to hell on earth

I'mma be your love, I'mma be your love

When the fire burn, when the blessed turn

I'mma be your love, I'mma be your love

When the crazy world turn to hell on earth

I'mma be your love, I'mma be your love’

Listening to the words he was fighting with urge to call Theo once more but instead he threw his phone on the passenger seat and started crying. ‘He has his life and I can’t take it from him.’ Liam thought too down to hear his phone ringing or to remember about his pills. Too sad to notice it was a call from hospital.


	7. Can't stop

INFO Sorry that it took so long but I had zero idea what to write so huge thanks to my amazing beta Isabelle for helping me. Also University is killing me.  
Anyway guys let me know what you think. 

After almost three hours Liam managed to calm himself. He sighed loudly turning off the radio and checked his phone. Three calls from Theo and five from Melissa. Surprised and nervous he called Scott’s mom.  
“Liam thank God you’re calling.” She sighed in relief.  
“Why? What happened?” Beta asked confused.  
“It’s about Theo..” she started but Liam cut her off.  
“And what Theo has to do with me?” he asked.  
“I know about the baby and I know he is the father. I heard your argument with Scott when I was going to work.” she explained.  
Werewolf didn't know what to say.  
“And what’s with him?” he just asked.  
“He had an accident.” Melissa responded.  
At this moment beta’s heart stopped his world falling apart.  
“Is he okay? How?”  
“Now he’s okay but has several injuries. He was drunk and drive.”  
“Why doesn’t he heal?”  
“He had a broken arm.”  
After a long moment of silence she spoke again.  
“Liam... He didn’t want me to call you so he wouldn’t stress you but I know he needs you there... And about Scott.... Give him some time, he cares about you that’s all.”  
“I will...” Beta smiled sadly. “I’ll be there in five.” He announced starting the engine.  
When Liam got to the hospital he easily found Melissa who lead him to Theo’s room.  
“Are you dumb?!” Beta just shouted as he got there.  
“Nice to see you too honey.” Theo said calmly.  
“What happened?! No don’t tell me! I already know! Your brain stopped working?! Have you even thought about consequences?!”  
“I saw you were calling and when I called back you didn’t answer so I thought something happened...”  
“Don’t tell me it happened because of me..”  
“No. Don’t even think like that. I’m okay and nothing happened, alright? Can you just come here and tell me what happened?” Theo smiled.  
Liam sighed but sat on the chair next to Raeken’s bed.  
“Well... When you dropped me home Scott was already waiting for me... He scented you and we started arguing.. He said you’re evil and a traitor and I can’t see you anymore so I said he has no right to say these things about you and... I think he kicked me out...”  
“What?!” Theo immediately sat.  
“It’s okay I....” Liam started but chimera cut him off.  
“No it’s not Liam! I don’t care if he’s a true alpha I’m gonna kick his ass!”  
“Theo stop it.... It’s okay really....”  
“I can’t believe you defended me anyway...”  
“Because he was wrong. You’re not evil and he can’t expect me to leave you. Especially not now... After the argument I just left and wanted to see you but when I was driving I saw you at that party so I thought I won’t interrupt because you have your life and.....”  
“Liam.” Theo stopped his boyfriend’s nervous monologue. “You are my life. There is nothing more important than you and our baby, especially not some dull party.” he said taking Liam’s hand into his.  
“Theo.... Can I ask you something?” Beta asked anxiously.  
“Of course.” chimera smiled.  
“Why were you there anyway?”  
"Where?" Theo asked acting like he didn't understand. He didn't really feel like explaining himself.  
"At that party... I mean it's not like you couldn't go there... I'm just wondering."  
"Nolan invited me." chimera lied.  
"Really?" Liam asked suspiciously.  
"Why would I lie?" Raeken asked with serious expression.  
"You tell me... For your information Nolan moved to another town after a war."  
"He did?" Theo moved himself even further onto the bed letting go of Liam's hand.  
"Yea. Can you please tell me the truth?"  
"I was scared." chimera confessed after a moment of silence. "When I dropped you I realize I'm a teenager living in a truck and in a few months I'm gonna be a father. I was so stressed out I just wanted to have a drink but as you know I'm broke.... While I was driving I saw a girl inviting people into her house and I decided to give it a try and she let me in..." Now he wasn't even looking at Liam.  
"Theo for God's sake you're allowed to feel like that. I am not mad at you but I just don't get it why didn't you call me if you felt like that." Beta asked to Theo's surprise.  
"I didn't want you to feel the same way..."  
"I'm scared and stressed since I found out I'm pregnant and you were the one who were trying to calm me. Now it's my turn." Liam smiled taking Theo's hand into his. "And I want you to tell me whenever you have any doubts."  
"I will." chimera smiled back. "I'm sorry."  
"I hope nothing happened between you and that girl.."  
"I am not a cheater."  
"You drink and drive so who knows.." Liam tried to sound mad but he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his boyfriend's serious expression. " Oh just come here." he sighed pulling Theo into a kiss.  
"We were driving by and I saw your car outside and Melissa said you were here but didn't tell why and I thought something happened.. WHAT THE.." the teenagers were interrupted by Mason voice.  
They pull away quickly and were met with a sighed of shocked Mason and smiling Corey.


	8. Help me

I am so sorry it’s taking so long but I ran out of ideas and spare time.. 

Who else is watching as many Thiam edits as me? And cried while watching Gabe’s death scene? Again?


End file.
